


抹布 贝斯特

by yiyetainan



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyetainan/pseuds/yiyetainan
Relationships: dick best
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	抹布 贝斯特

搞贝斯特 【帅哥多接商业片马上就红了，谢谢谢谢，给帅哥的星途烧香拜佛】

虽然现在时间非常晚，但是我的脑子还是控制不住的想他想他想他

乱写一汽 簧  
设定我瞎编的，原因是看的时候没字幕，基本文盲【我本来想写莫里搞他的，他妈写着两行忘了，还是抹布有意思】

贝斯特不太会喝酒，除了在致辞和庆祝的时候从不碰酒杯，而莫里讶异于他身边真的会出现那种喝了一杯酒就到的男人。他在家里的姐姐说，上回约她出去的男人在酒吧里喝了一杯就醉的睡过去了，最后还是她扶那个男人回去的。莫里听这个故事的时候笑了，一是捧姐姐的场，二是在笑这个男人，真是个菜鸟。但是他没想到他的搭档，那个在他面前不苟言笑，威风凛凛、大名鼎鼎的迪克贝斯特居然也是个菜鸟。  
贝斯特趴在吧台上，前面堆着一个个翻到的酒杯，敬酒者络绎不绝，都是对英雄崇拜的人们和对他赞赏有加的长官，人们对能和战争英雄喝一杯感到荣幸，但同时也有一些坏家伙鱼龙混杂着，逐渐靠近他，他身上揩油的手从女人的变成男人，那些不怀好意的手乘他灌下一杯又一杯龙舌兰的时候摸他的胸和屁股，揉他因为良好的健身习惯和军队要求而饱满的肌肉，他的制服不知道什么时候被扯开好几颗扣子，一些烈酒像银河似的从他的胸口上倒下去，好几只手就这帮他擦干净的名义摸了他好几下，他本人却很乐意的来者不拒，蓝眼睛半闭半睁，脸上挂着一贯不羁又邪气的微笑。  
不知道是谁开始说，今晚的酒如果碰过贝斯特就会变得像他一样荣耀，这个说法就像风油精要经过中国人的手才会有效一样可笑，但是大家都愿意从心底里相信，都想乘火打劫沾染这份难得的美色，可是贝斯特已经喝不了太多酒，他在几次偷偷让自己的衬衫喝掉几杯后，选择让他的嘴唇碰一下他们的酒杯就算数，但这就像是他要用自己的嘴唇间接接吻他们每一个人的一样，他在亲了了一个又一个的酒杯之后开始犯困，但在眼睛闭上之前他亲上了一个男人的嘴唇。  
那个男人毫不留情的接受这个吻，很用力地吻他，咬他的嘴唇，搅动他的舌头，贝斯特看不清他的脸，可能是他们军队的某一位暗恋他的士兵，也可能是觊觎他美色的某一位富家公子，酒精的和灯光气氛的作用只让他感到被亲吻是快乐的，脸上荡漾在红晕和醉人的微笑。接着又有一个人亲了他，亲他的耳朵和脸颊，这一下子让他的脸烫了起来，可他也没有拒绝，并且大家都默认了游戏规则的改变，直接亲吻英雄本人让在场的每一个人的心都砰砰跳的用劲。

刚刚结束第一个深吻贝斯特又被拖进另外一个人的怀抱里，那个人也饥渴似的吻他的嘴，好像排了很久的队，与此同时他沾过酒的手指也被人含着，吮吸着上面的液体，他们甚至还来亲他脖子和胸口，上面不知是酒还是汗水的液体被他们用舌头舔舐，在他没有反抗或者是说完全没有力气反抗之后，更过分的摸他的胸和腹肌，他的肌肉本来那么结实且坚硬，在过多的蹂躏下变得软而热，乳头也红彤彤的顶着，随着喘息难耐的摩擦着衣服，两三个人抱着他，更多的人接连不断的来亲吻他的一切，忽然有人咬住了他的胸口，他一下子被刺激的扬起了头，在众人面前暴露出充满吻痕的脖颈，嘴里慢慢的溢出一声充满不明意味的叹息，然后逐渐变成了催情的呻吟。贝斯特下身有了反应，那些摸他的人感觉得出来，然后接连着来摸他的裆部，让他的老二抬头的更用力些。  
他在大家的抚慰下呻吟的更加厉害，周围的几位大兵没看过这样一个男人被猥亵的场景，震惊的同时下身还是不可控制的起了反应。他的胸口换了一个人吻，那个人用巴掌扇他的胸，他的身体跟着颤动起来，但是他却因为那些暴力行为反而硬得更加厉害，乳头被接连不断的吻着，已经红肿的要滴血，可他还是想哺育婴儿的母亲一样慷慨。他的外套早就不知去向，衬衫大开露出一只肩膀，领带松松垮垮的缠着。因为海上作战太久的禁欲还有大家轮流的抚慰，让贝斯特在某个人的手里射出第一次，看到他被搞射的场景只是刺激了围观者的施虐欲，贝斯特从被大家只是想着占个便宜的男神成了性爱派对里的公用玩具。有人说，帮我打个飞机好吗，这不是你最擅长的吗。在大家的注视下贝斯特握住那人的老二撸起来，然后在他漂亮的手下，那根粗大的阴茎对着他的脸射出了一大股精液，溅在他高耸的眉骨上，然后过一会又有一些滴在他的酒窝，顺带他还吞下了一些，这个动作只是他在饿极了的本能反应。他们过来摸他的脸说，能不能给我也来一次，他说，当然了，因为我是最好的。

好吧，迪克贝斯特今天晚上还有蛮多弹药要吞的。


End file.
